The Prank
by mltdpoetry
Summary: What happens when Casey and Derek's friends get tired of their constant bickering?  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Casey and Derek have been living together for almost three years now, and although they were adept at fighting, they still couldn't figure out how to just tolerate each other. The whole family, Edwin, Lizzy, George and Nora, were exasperated but knew of nothing to do. Their best friends; Sam and Emily, decided to hatch a plan. What follows is that plan, and the consequences. I DON'T OWN _LIFE WITH DEREK, _JUST THE STORY LINE.

The roar of the cafeteria was deafening to the casual observer, but when one looked closer, they would've noticed something interesting, four people sitting together. Two of which were shooting dagger looks at each other. The other two having an air of long suffering about them, would sit at the table and roll their eyes.

Emily whispered, " Do you even think that they know we're here?"

Sam replied, " Do they ever?"

Emily chuckled, "True, so why do we stay?"

"Because," Sam said, "If we didn't, there'd be bloodshed!"

"Well, I'm sick and tired of it!" Emily said. "I thought when you went out with Casey, it would get better, and they'd finally realize they're not just step siblings."

Meanwhile, Casey and Derek were having a staring contest, neither of them willing to give in.

Casey hissed, annoyed, "Would you give up already?"

Derek smirked, "Why should I?"

Casey says, "Because we both know I'm going to win."

Emily decided to intervene, saying, "Listen to this song, this is so you two!"

Sam goes, "She is so right!"

Derek goes, "Huh?" because he was stubbornly ignoring the whole conversation, refusing to look away from Casey and thus loose the staring contest.

Casey says, "None of your business"

Emily rolls her eyes and holds up her Mp3 player, the screen reads, "_Damn, I wish I was your lover_, By Sophie D. Hawkins"

Casey rolls her eyes and yells, "I do NOT want him as a lover!"

Derek, hearing the key word, lover, smirks and says, "You want me as a lover?"

Casey opens her mouth to object, but her words are cut off by the bell, signaling the end of lunch. Emily drags her, protesting, to their next class.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Sam and Derek head off to history class, not really planning to pay attention that is, after all, what nerds do.

"Hey, what stupid song was Emily having Casey listen to now?" Derek asks nonchalantly.  
>"It was <em>Damn I wish I was your lover <em>by Sophie D. Hawkins"

"And _why in the world _did you say it was so us?" Derek demands.

"You can fool everyone else man, but I _know _that your into Casey," Sam said, smiling knowingly.

"What? She's my stepsister!" Derek gasps.

"That doesn't matter to you, does it lover boy?" Sam says, teasingly.

Derek decides he _has _to hear this song of Emily's.

Across the schoolyard, Casey and Emily are in study hall, discussing the song Derek never got to hear.

Casey says, "I can't believe you think I want Derek! First of all, he's my stepbrother! Second of all, he's got the ego the size of Russia. Third of all, he's not even cute, and finally, we fight, _constantly_."

Emily looks at Casey slyly, and says, "Keep telling yourself that Casey"

Casey rolls her eyes and says, "I don't lie to myself, it's impossible to lie to yourself. I know what I do and don't like."

Emily, annoyed, ignores Casey and pretends to study for a Science test that she's already poured over her notes for.

Bits and pieces of the song goes through Casey's head against her will, again and again, she can't study at all, which frustrates her, because once again, it's Derek's fault! Just like last night when he was playing his loud music late at night and she couldn't sleep!

Derek, meanwhile, is still grilling Sam for details about the song, he's worried about what Emily thinks, and, by extension, everyone else. It occurs to him maybe that's why all the girls he's interested in turn him down, or even the ones he does get don't last long. _Casey! _He thinks, _once again, she's screwing up my life.  
><em>

Sam and Emily are both simultaneously thinking they should set the two up, if for no other reason than to stop the constant bickering and get their friends back. Emily thinks, _Maybe she should take a page out of Derek's handbook and play a prank on both of them. But, this time, the stakes will be higher, much higher. _She decides, her and Sam need to get together to plan out the details.

Emily texts Sam, _heyy, I got a solution 2 Chemistry, want the answer? Easy A…_

Sam hears his phone beep in his pocket and flips it open to read Emily's text, Derek reads over his shoulder and says, "Easy A? When you get that answer you better give it to me, my Dad is always grilling me 'bout my grades, but really, I _don't care_. But, he says if I don't get them up I have to do Casey's chores! Ugh! I hate my 'rents!

Sam texts back saying, _ k, pizza?_

Emily gets the txt and says, _mmm pizza, ur buyin._

The bell rings as Emily hastily hides her phone before the teacher looks up.

End of Chapter 2!

After school, at the pizza joint, Emily tells Sam the rough draft of her plan and the two of them discuss details, each knowing the other's friend better.

Emily says deviously, "My uncle has a cabin at Rattlesnake Point Conservation Area, I think it would be the perfect stage for a prank."

Sam said, "What're you thinking?" Emily tells him, "If we get them away from the 'rents, take away their escape methods, meaning sabotage _Prince_, then they will be forced to confront their feelings for each other. Sam smiles at the thought and the two agree to make it this Saturday as George and Nora won't think anything of it, especially if they're with us.

Sam, sensing a problem, says, "Wait, how're we gonna get Casey out there? She _hates _the outdoors, Derek won't be a problem though, he rock climbs after all. I think you're going to have to play the best friend card, a little guilt goes a long way."

Emily grins, "Guilt and Casey? A match made in heaven, she'll be willing to do anything! Now, can you sabotage _Prince_?"

Sam scoffs and says, "No prob! Any self respecting man knows how to make a car run or break down. We'll have to get rid of the tools he has, and the spare, and make sure neither of them has their phone!"

"Yeah, and we'll need sleeping bags, flashlights, food, and a first aid kit, 'cause this is Casey, queen of the clutzs." Emily says, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

As their friends are plotting against them, Casey and Derek are upstairs at their house in separate rooms, both listening to the song and scowling. Derek, hating the type of music it is, doesn't finish listening to it, the first of many mistakes. _Chick music, _he thinks.

End of Chapter 3!


	2. Chapter 4

Casey was listening to that song when the phone rang. It was Emily. She was in desperate need of Casey's advice about her annoying stepbrother, Derek.

Emily sobbed hysterically, "Casey, oh Casey! I just don't know what to do! I can't stop thinking about your stepbrother, but he hardly notices me!" _Emily thinks to herself, hopefully Casey is buying this! _

Casey replied, exasperated, and annoyed that anyone could see ANYTHING in Derek, especially her best friend, "I've told you over and over, Derek only thinks of Derek, he's a self centered jerk and he's no good for you, not worth the effort, and really doesn't deserve a girl like you."

Emily, seeing her scapegoat and how to trick Casey into going on the trip said, sniffling and hiccupping dramatically, "I, I just need to get away for awhile, away from Derek and just back to my own life and I need a chance to not have to see him constantly! Whatcha doin this weekend?"

Casey, heaves a loud sigh and, used to this, replied the usual, "I'll clear my schedule…., whatcha wanna do this time?"

_Gotcha! Come on Casey, take the bait….. _Emily, now more cheery since she reeled her best friend in, "I was thinking…a natural retreat. A homemade spa out of home, we'll go to the great outdoors and relax, no phone's, no T.V, no radio, just us." _Which means no possibility of you escaping, hahahaha!_

"If you insist, I'll go pack….bye Emily, see ya at school tomorrow." Casey said, clearly displeased with the idea, but she'll do anything for her bestfriend.

"Bye Casey" Emily replies, thrilled and hurries to txt Sam. _Heyy, one fish on the hook. Wbu?_

Sam replied almost instantly, surprising Emily, saying _Getting ready 2 call him right now._

Derek was asleep, taking his after school nap when, the phone rang.

"Casey, get the phone, I'm tryin' to sleep!" He calls, annoyed he was interrupted.

"Get the phone yourself, I'm not your slave!" she calls, annoyed at Derek trying to boss her around.

Derek rolls out of bed and answers the phone, muttering to himself about stupid people interrupting him and stupid stepsisters that refuse to answer the phone.

"Ya?" he says.

"Hey D, sup?" Sam replies.

"I _was _sleeping," Derek replies, annoyed still.

"Oh, sorry man, you sleep too much anyway. So, how about a camping trip this weekend? We could get some Rock Climbing in; I hear there's a sweet Class 4 out at Rattlesnake Point Conservation Area. It's only about an hour from here; we could take _Prince _after school tomorrow, just pack your gear before school."

"I do not sleep too much! That sounds beast man, get away from the terrible trio, y'know?"

"Yeah, so after school then?"

"Yep, later."

_Niiiiiiiice, time to text Emily, _Sam thinks. _Yo, two fish on the hook I'll skip study hall tomorrow and set up._

Emily replies, _kayy, see ya._

_End of Chapter 4!_


	3. Chapter 5

The school day went by in a blur for Casey, Derek, Sam, and Emily, each thinking their own thoughts. Emily wondered if Casey really would figure it out before they could leave and what would happen between her best friend and her crush when she left the two alone. Sam was more worried that _their _car wouldn't work and that Derek would find out and never talk to him again. Casey wondered how she got herself talked into _another _Emily freak-out weekend. Derek wondered if the girl next to him would go out with him, he didn't really think about the upcoming weekend, as it wasn't here yet.

As soon as school was out the two sets of friends headed for their cars and left to go to Rattlesnake Point Conservation Area. Emily and Casey were talking about Emily needing to move on and get over Derek.

"Emily, I'm telling you, you need to just get over Derek, he's a good-for-nothing jerk and quite honestly, not even that cute. You could do so much better, Em!" Casey says seriously.

"I know I could do better, but I want him. It's just so horrible when he notices every single other girl but me! You don't know how it feels, Casey!" Emily starts to fake sob, really selling her story, anything to keep Casey from figuring it out.

"Ugh, Emily, you shouldn't cry over Derek, he's not worth it. Not worth your time, or attention, he's just a player who cares about no one but himself." Casey says, trying to comfort Emily while still trying to convince her that Derek is no good for her.

Meanwhile, the guys are talking about the upcoming weekend, getting psyched for the climb.

"Man, I can't wait to get on that cliff!" Sam says with mock excitement.

"Same here. This is just what I needed, an escape from the brats and 'rents, but especially keener sisters!"

"Ya, I hear ya on the rents, donno bout the keener though, I think she's kinda cute." Sam replies, baiting Derek and hoping for a confession.

"Casey? You can have her! She is _the _most annoying step-sister a guy could ask for and she can't even answer the phone when you ask her!" Derek replies, still angry about last night's nap interruption.

The two boys erupt into laughter and continue the rest of the drive in silence, listening to some rock music on the radio.

Sam and Emily purposefully took different routes and arrived at different entrances to the park. Emily noses the car through a gravel driveway edged in lots of trees up to a quaint little cabin, calling cheerfully, "Here we are!"

"Nice. Okay, time to unpack." Casey says, eyeing the cabin.

"I'll unpack, why don't you go explore?" Emily says, intending to leave her bags in the car.

Casey heads off and Emily unpacks the car, only taking one of her bags in to make it look as though she's staying. As she unpacks, she sorts through Casey's things, making sure she didn't cheat and bring some of her electronics or her phone.

Meanwhile, the guys are too excited to bother unpacking and go to check out the mountain, going for a quick climb up to the first plateau, intending to finish it tomorrow, at least, Derek does, Sam has no such inclination.

End of Chapter 5!


	4. Chapter 6

Derek and Sam decide that they're going to go home but, Sam claims to know a shortcut, and while he's waiting for Derek to finish putting their climbing gear away, he texts Emily saying, _On our way….got your stuff and the tools? _ They both clamor into _Prince _and head for the cabin. As he drives, Sam grins to himself, thinking, _niiiice. Check and mate._

Casey is wandering about in the woods when the sun starts to set, so she heads back to the cabin, but on the way, she missteps on the rocky terrain and twists her ankle, limping back, she searches for her phone, only to remember Emily confiscated it.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Emily is finishing up "unpacking" when her phone buzzes and she sees a text from Sam, she quickly reads it, not wanting Casey to see her with her phone and replies hastily, _yeah, all ready on my end….Casey will be back in a few.  
><em>

Casey stumbles into the cabin a mere minute later, face contorted in pain. Emily sees her and almost, _almost _changes her mind; instead she hurries over to help her best friend to the couch. Rushing to the pile of bedding she brought in, Emily grabs a pillow for Casey, saying she'll take care of everything and not to worry. Casey is wondering why they don't just go home.

Emily sends another text to Sam when Casey's not looking saying, _Better yet, Casey's immobile. _ Emily hears a soft knock at the front door then, and hurries to answer it, before Casey in her slumber, realizes someone is there.

Emily ushers Sam in, motioning that Casey is asleep and the two sneak quietly out the backdoor. Outside, Derek is getting impatient and wondering where in the world his friend is, and horror of all horrors, what he's doing! Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, Derek is insane with frustration and boredom, he decides he doesn't care what Sam is doing or who with, they are _leaving_!

Emily and Sam watch from the bushes, snickering, and as soon as Derek closes the front door, rush to _Prince _and pull the spark plugs, then drive away, laughing.

When Derek enters the house, its quiet, he searches the one large room, but before he completes the search, he sees a girl, when upon closer inspection and to his growing horror, is Casey, asleep. He storms back out of the house, to his _Prince, _and tries to start the car, but gives up after a glance under the hood, revealing no spark plugs. He storms back into the house, now discovering a very drowsy, but awake, Casey, wondering where Emily is and why in the world he is there.

Derek realizes, surprisingly before Casey, that this is all a setup. He digs in his pocket for his phone, but can't find it, then realizes Sam must have took it. All this time, Casey is just sitting and staring at Derek, clearly in shock.

"Casey, do you have your _stupid _phone on you?" Derek inquires angrily fuming.

"Wha, Wha? Huh? WHY are you HERE? WHERE is Emily?" Casey replies, confuzzled and bewildered, completely ignoring Derek's request. 

"Emily," Derek replies through tightly clenched teeth, "must have left with Sam when they _took _my SPARK PLUGS!" Finishing the sentence with a shout, startling Casey, he storms now, to the car, looking in the trunk for anything he could use.

Casey, still in shock and bewildered, thinking it's a dream, pinches herself and hobbles around the cabin, checking the room for Emily, a phone, and _anything _to get her out of this and away from Derek.

End of Chapter Six!


	5. Chapter 7

Casey collapses on the couch, sighing loudly and dramatically, realizing she's STUCK here with Derek, with no escape until their crazy friends come and get them, whenever that is! Derek storms back outside to find a note on his car, under the windshield wiper. Derek storms into the house, again, and demands Casey read the note from her, "good for nothing, stealing, lying, conniving, cheating, annoying, and most of all, goody-two-shoes friend. The letter reads:

_Dear Casey and Derek, Sam and I are tired of you two CONSTANTLY bickering back and forth, which is merely a sign that you two have unresolved feelings for each other. So, we're leaving you here for the weekend, or until you two decide to start playing nice, if your too annoying and still at it when we get back, we just won't take you home on Sunday. This has been a long time coming so use your time wisely because we're not kidding around here, so get it out of your system right now before we come back. We packed extra food, flashlights, blankets, etc all the things you'll need, oh and Derek, Sam says you have your things, if you know what I mean. _

_Your long-suffering friends, _

_Emily and Sam have fun!_

When Casey reads the last part, Derek turns bright red and Casey asks, "What is he talking about?"

Derek mumbles, "You're such a keener! You know, you had health class!"

Casey finally gets it, and turns bright red, exclaiming, " Ewwwww! As if, I would never with someone as ugly as you!"

Derek yells back, with a smile on his face, "I listen to you and Emily talk about me, I know."

Casey replies, exasperated," What do you think you know? You don't know anything, I mean, as IF!"

Derek rolls his eyes, and steps a few steps closer to her, still sitting on the couch, his tone softens, just a little, but Casey notices and warning sounds flash through her brain, " I hear you and Emily talking about me, all the time, in my hockey uniform, I _know_."

Casey just sits there, pretending he doesn't know, but she knows he does. Derek continues, saying, "And I check you out in your cheerleading uniform, so there, we're even."

Casey sputters, amazed, turning a lovely shade of pink.

End of Chapter 7!


	6. Chapter 8

Casey's face goes from the pink of astonishment and embarrassment to the bright red of anger as she exclaims, "Derek, quit being a jerk. We need to decide what we're going to do since we're stuck here. What did they leave us for food?"

Derek replies, "One, I am not being a jerk, I'm being truthful. Two, fine, truce. I'm not your maid though; you go see what they left for food."

Casey sighs, takes stock of the food, and decides to make beanie weenies. Hobbling around the small kitchenette of the cabin, she finds plates and silverware in one of the bags, and calls Derek, who is sitting on the couch as usual, to dinner.

Derek sees the food and says, "Ick beanie weenies? What are we, five?"

Casey retorts hotly, "I know I'm not five, however, I don't know about you."

Derek rolls his eyes and digs in, Casey follows suit a little more politely. Derek finishes his first round, and complains around a mouthful, "Is this all we're having? Jeez, 'Casey, girl wonder, makes dinner out of everything and chooses only to make one serving of beanie weenies! Congratz.'"

Casey thinks angrily, _that's it, I'll show him, girl wonder my butt!_ When Derek stands to get more food off the counter in the kitchen, she says, "Fine, you can have it!" and with that, she flings a spoonful at him, hitting him square in the back of the head.

Derek turns around slowly, spoon at the ready, "Do you _really _want to do this, Case? 'Cuz I'm all for a food fight, if your game, but we both know who'll win!"

Casey doesn't say a word, just launches another spoonful, this time hitting him in the chest. And the food fight has begun.

Within fifteen minutes, they're both covered in beans and hotdogs and looking for more food to launch at each other. Derek grins evilly and even though they're across the room, decides this ends now. He takes a running leap and jumps, attempting to tackle her, but lands on the floor on his stomach. He glances up just in time to see her running out the door, laughing hysterically.

He heaves himself to his feet, and calls out as he follows her, "Good luck losing me, I'm taller, faster, stronger, and you have a hurt ankle, plus, you suck at hiding!"

Casey only gets a few steps out the door, and then collapses on the grass, crying in pain, "Ow, Derek, time out! Time out!"

Derek sees her on the grass, and takes pity on her, realizing that she's really hurt, and carries her to the house, and unceremoniously drops her on the couch. 

End of Chapter 8!


	7. Chapter 9

Derek stomps to the kitchen, grumbling and gets her an Ice-Pak, and shoves her foot on a few pillows gruffly. He sighs dramatically and flops down on the couch next her. He says, "Keener, why do you annoy me so much? Lately its gotten even worse, I can't stop thinking about you and dreaming up ways to annoy you." Casey sits up a little, surprised, "Really? I catch myself annoying you on purpose, imagine that."

Derek scoffs, "Seriously? Could you knock it off, just a little?"

Casey laughs, "Eh, maybe….."

They sit in the silence for awhile, neither knowing how to say what they both know is true. Finally, Derek shifts uncomfortably and says, "Come here Casey." Casey sits up with his help next to him and he cautiously slings his arm across the back of the couch.

"If things were different, then…." He trails off.

"I know, same here," Casey says sympathetically. Very slowly, very cautiously, he leans in, giving her time to change her mind, and kisses her.

His lips on hers were very soft almost as if he was scared, waiting to see if she responded. The thought went through her head "Is this really happening?" but then she just gave herself over to the feeling. As soon as he felt her let go he deepened the kiss.

This was their first kiss, it was innocent, gentle but the hint of more to come was still there.

After that Casey falls asleep eventually and the next morning, their friends are back and seem triumphant to not hear yelling and crashing and screaming inside the house, and instead see Casey and Derek cuddled up on the couch.

Derek offers to drive Casey home in _Prince _and their friends happily oblige, pleased to have stopped the bickering and finally had them work out their differences. On the way, the two pairs talked happily, Derek and Casey talking about if things were different and lightly teasing each other, and Emily and Sam marveling at how well they got along and saying they should do this to all their friends. Emily laughingly said, "We could have a business. People's friends come to us about their friends arguing and bickering because they like each other, and we could, like, set them up, it'd be great, plus, we'd make a fortune!"

THE END!


End file.
